Miedo
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Lambert (x Dallas/x Ripley)] Ripley era alta. Alta y lista. Lista y guapa. Ese cabello oscuro retorcido en miles de bucles de lo más tentadores, junto a una mirada indiferente, una piel blanquísima y cientos y cientos de horas de su mal humor cargado… Enloquecían solo a Dallas. O al menos eso era lo que Lambert lograba progresar en su mente.


Ripley era alta. Alta y lista. Lista y guapa. Ese cabello oscuro retorcido en miles de bucles de lo más tentadores, junto a una mirada indiferente, una piel blanquísima y cientos y cientos de horas de su mal humor cargado… Enloquecían solo a Dallas. O al menos eso era lo que Lambert lograba progresar en su mente. No reconocía ser celosa; era dulce, simpática, pero nunca celosa. Pero lejos de la verdad se encontraba esta misma, arrollando las esperanzas de Lambert por no sentir aquel insecto, entre amarillo y verde, mordisquear lo poco que quedaba de su corazón frágil. Los veía reírse en esquinas, sin que nadie los viese. También pasaban demasiado tiempo a solas… Pero aquello no era una justificación nata de infidelidad por parte de él. Un día, le reprochó su poca falta de tacto con ella. Dijo que no le prestaba atención, que la ignoraba, que jamás en su vida hubiese salido con él si sabía que estaba tremendamente enganchado a la Teniente Ellen Ripley. Cierto es, que Dallas y Ripley mantienen un idilio amistoso, una armonía y vinculo desde hacía décadas, pero aquellas palabras, pesadamente rellena con odio y resentimiento por un motivo iluso, enfureció al que solía ser un calmado Dallas. De hecho, en las peores situaciones, Dallas dejaba a un lado su orgullo y valentía como capitán, y lograba discernir de todo ello para enfrentarse a una inutilidad en su posición: la ira.

Entonces ninguno pudo dejar de gritar hasta llegar lo que sería un amanecer oscuro. Rodeado de estrellas lejanas y brillantes.

-¡Tú y Ripley tenéis algo, no lo ocultes más! ¡No me hagas sufrir!

El rostro de Lambert estaba rojo, parecía una cereza recién exprimida repleta de agua de rosas.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Lambert! R-¡Ripley y yo solo somos amigos!-Dallas intentó calmarla a la fuerza: la agarró con cierta brusquedad de sus flacos hombros que la hizo gemir. En esas ocasiones en las que la mujer, tan pequeña y de aspecto y personalidad indefensa, hacia muecas por un dolor que él y, seguramente, Ripley, hubiese soportado, le hacían preguntarse cómo (¿¡cómo narices, cómo!?) Lambert había logrado alcanzar un rango tan reconocido en la estación y en la nave-¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Solo somos amigos!

-¡Suéltame!

Ninguno de los varones había querido interferir en relaciones de pareja. Ni siquiera Ash que solía demandar un silencio que el espacio ya ponía por sí solo. Pero Ripley no era un varon, ni tampoco una de esas personas que no interfieren en nada y observan callados en un rincón. Ella era una mujer de acción.

-Parad de una vez-casi rogó, aunque su firmeza y frialdad lo disimulaban muy bien-. Dallas, eres el capitán, por el amor de dios…

-¡Lárgate, asquerosa!-irrumpió Lambert, azotando la mano de Ripley contra su propia cara, dejando de un lado las pullas contra su noviazgo para arremeter contra la fémina en una pelea burda y sin sentido. Los Lambert, con exclamaciones a su costado, no dejaron de repetirse hasta que el musculoso Parker la detuvo en oposición a su pecho.

Lambert se encerró en una cabina y no quiso volver a salir. Y si muchos hubieran sabido la verdad no podrían creérsela: tenía demasiado miedo de Ellen Ripley.

Lambert era bajita. Bajita y tonta. Tonta y guapa. ¿No era ese el ideal del hombre? ¿Una mujer bonita que aceptara todos sus caprichos? Lambert había creído que sí… Pero había creído mal y Ripley se lo demostró en dos segundos. Permanecía distante pero sin dejar de lograr un compañerismo perfecto. Igualmente, era lo suficientemente fría, calculadora e inteligente como para trabajar aquí. En la nave NOSTROMO.

Era lo suficientemente encantadora y fuerte como para atraer al líder de comando hacia ella. Al capitán Dallas.

Lambert y Ripley eran comerciantes. Pero Lambert creía que solo Ripley disfrutaba del producto [Dallas].

Y, ahora que vertida en lágrimas que no llevan a ninguna parte, Parker muerto, su querido Dallas muerto, chillando como una niña asustada frente a un enorme parasito negruzco, Lambert no puede arrepentirse de nada: tenía demasiado miedo.

De Ripley.

Del Alien.

De sí misma.

De lo que era capaz de hacer solo para que un hombre no se fuera de su lado… Como otras veces.


End file.
